


The value of identity (of course is that so often with it comes purpose.)

by EroticCodependency (Enakshi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Coda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Relationships, Post-Episode: s12e03 The Foundry, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enakshi/pseuds/EroticCodependency
Summary: The value of identity of course is that so often with it comes purpose. ~Richard GrantA coda to "The Foundry".





	

“Dean?”

He felt the bed dip, the covers shifted as his brother slid in next to him and tucked them both in before the cold air could register.

The bed is small, especially for two guys as huge as themselves, but they make it work.

 

Sam tugs at Dean’s shoulder until he turns around and they both shuffle around a bit till they are both comfortable. Sam tucks his head under Dean’s chin and pulls Deans arms till they are wrapped around him. Sam himself wraps his arms around Dan’s torso and snuggles as close as he possibly can.

 

It’s not entirely too comfortable; Sam’s legs are half on the floor and Dean is squashed to the headboard and they are both probably going to wake up stiff and sore tomorrow.

 

They are both growing old.

 

But tonight, tonight they need this.

 

It felt like they had been orphaned all over again.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

_Lawrence, Kansas._

 

 

Mary sat on the worn chair by the window.

 

 

The sun was setting and the motel room was filled with its orange glow.

 

 

It hurt to leave her boys, it really did. It hurt even more when Dean moved away from her embrace. But she needed time. Time to understand this new world, and her place in it.

She wondered what had happened to her boys, what made her Dean expect people to leave him.

 

And Sam.

Sam was a whole different story. Her little baby had grown into a huge hulking man. He had grown up good.

 

She wondered who had brought him up.

 

“Sam took his first steps today, he walked towards Dean”, John’s journal said.

 

 

Mary thumbed the pages of the directory open in front of her, later she’d call Missourie.

 

Later.

 

 

* * *

 

_fin_

 

 


End file.
